


can't believe that he is mine

by imdeanschild



Category: Speed (Kpop)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, how do you tag?, kpop, long nights, never written reader before, no really how!?, realationship develops, realationship guals, speed consert, sungmin is always playing games!, trying to get some humor in to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdeanschild/pseuds/imdeanschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i am a deeps and i finnaly got to see them at their consert.</p><p>taewoon went and waked a small round inside of the consert hall after the show, when i noticed something on the floor. a phone.<br/>who knew this would lead to something bigger. that smart ass of course, well at least he hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. phone number

_**Taewoon p.o.v** _

The concert is finally over. I rather want to do it again, but on the other hand not so much. Because the sweat and holy crap it is tiring. When every fan have left and the guys are backstage, I walk back up on the stage one more time. I walk to the center of the stage and close my eyes to try to feel how it was one more time. The feeling is simply breath taking. When I open my eyes, I also let out a breath. My eyes wander over the empty seats while something suddenly lights up. The light comes from the middle of the standing area. Before i even realize it, I have jumped of the stage and moved towards it. On the ground lies an iPhone 6. It startled me when it light up again. In those few seconds, I could see there was a bunch of missed calls and texts. Since it was no sound, it must be on silent. I bent down and picked it up. I flipped it around a little to get a better look. It is one of the gold. Nice. I decide to push the home button; I swipe it to the right to unlock. Damn, it has a code.  I guess I can figure something out.

Okay Taewoon think. Four digits, most likely a girl’s phone, at a speed concert, There are seven members. She most likely likes Sungmin since everybody loves that kid. I type in his birthday numbers 0712. Nope, didn’t work. Okay then let’s try Yoohwan, 2907. Not him either? Well then, let’s try Taeha, 0403. Seriously not him as well?! Fine one last try before I lock the phone. I really have no idea why but I started to type in my own, 1105. Shit! It worked!

The home screen is of picture of all of our names written in different styles, at the bottom there is this kind of plate with speed written on it, in Korean. Did she make it herself? Either way it is quite nice.

All of a sudden a new text come inn.

**_Eomma:_ **

**_Y/N! I swear to god if you don’t answer I will call the police. Please, answer._ **

The owner of the phone must be this Y/N girl. Her parents seem worried. I hope she is okay though. Even though I don’t even know her.

After a few seconds, just looking at her home screen I decide to put in my own number. Just at the moment I pressed save, Yoohwan comes up behind me. I manage to press the home button and lock the phone before he reaches me.

‘’Aah hyung, what’s that?’’ he said pointing at the phone in my hands.

‘’I found it here on the floor, someone must have dropped it sometime under the concert.’’

‘’Aah! We should give it to one of the guards and let them keep an eye on it until the owner shows up. Or?’’

‘’yeah we should do that.’’ I tap the phone between my thumb and index finger. ‘’I’ll do that, you go and tell the other that we are soon leaving to get back to the dorms.’’

He gives me a thumb up and turns around to walk the same way he came.

I turn my upper body so I could hide the phone while typing her number into my own. Right after I couldn’t shake that smile of my lips. I place her phone in my jacket pocket and my own in my back pocket. Where I usually have it. From there I gave one of the guards her phone and walked towards where the other guys where.

‘’Hyung! I packed the bag for you, so we can leave right now.’’ Sungmin came up to me with my backpack reached out for me to grab. Which I did.

‘’Aish Sungmin, when did you start calling me hyung?’’ everyone started to laugh.

‘’He’s clearly tired because now he doesn’t even know what comes out of his mouth’’ Sejoon said with laughter in his voice. Even Sungmin laughed at this.

 The whole way back and the rest of the night I wondered if she got her phone and noticed a new number on it. Would she call, text or would she delete the number? All I could think about were that I wanted to meet her and talk to her. Just hope she got her phone back at least.

 

 

 

**_Y/N p.o.v_ **

Once I reach the bus stop, I look at the time of the busses. _Okay so one goes at 9.55 pm. I guess I can get that one because now it is….._ I fish out my phone, or I thought I would have if my phone would be there. Which it isn’t. I search every single pocket on my body. My phone nowhere to be seen. Shit! It must have fallen out of my pocket when I jumped and screamed. Aa! The burden of being a deeps. Luckily, there is a guy waiting here all ready. I decide to tap him softly on the shoulder.

‘’Hello. I am sorry, but do you know what time it is?’’

He smiles back at me; thank god, that he isn’t one of those angry little shits.

‘’umm. 9.41pm.’’

I bow my head and thank him before I turn away. Okay so then I have around 15 minutes before the buss shows up. It takes around 7-8 minutes to walk to the stadium, I will probably use some time finding my phone even if I can find it, then 7-8 minutes back here again. I won’t make it, so I look at the times again and decides to try to catch the 10:10pm bus. My feet start to walk before I even decided to start walking.

When I finally reach the stadium, I look for an open door. Luckily, I find one right away. Inside there are two guards that turns their heads right away as I step inside.

‘’Hello, I lost my phone. Is it here?’’ one of them starts to smile and takes a step closer to me. He takes something out of his jacket pocket and hands it to me. It’s my phone.

‘’is this yours?’’ I quickly snap it back and click on the home button. Wow my mom have gone nuts. I look back up at the man with a big smile

‘’thank you so much, sir.’’

‘’Just don’t lose it again okay?’’ he smiles back at me and makes the other man smile as well.

‘’I will most surely try my best.’’ With that, I bow my head and walks out the door.

I call up my mom to let her know my whereabouts and the reason I didn’t answer. Normally she wouldn’t care this much, but since I am staying with my parents for the weekend to see the consert, she feels more responsible. Normally I stay at my flat in Seoul. I am studying to become a music teacher. I am even in my senior year.

When I finally hang up with my mom, I have reached the stop again. The guy from before isn’t here though. He probably went with the 9:55 bus. The clock on my phone says 10:06pm thank god that I am going to catch this one, or else mom am never go to let me go on a new concert.

While leaning on the light pole I have my earbuds in and I am listening to speed’s songs. I look down on my ‘beautiful’ style. A pair of worn out converses, light blue denim jeans, a black singlet, around the waist I have a bright red flannel shirt, over my shoulders I have a leather jacket. My brown hair is on side and I have a black beanie on my head. There you have me, and my tomboy style. In that moment, the bus arrives.

 

I find a seat in the back, third row. I think back on the concert. How many people it was. It wasn’t the biggest stadium but big enough for tonight. How the fans were screaming even a little before they even started. How the seven boys moved to the music and how the lyrics was flowing out of them like it was the first time making the song. These guys really have a lot of passion, too bad that I don’t have that jet.

I should maybe text mom, tell her that I am on the bus. I scroll down slowly, if not I will miss her. On my way down, I notice something. A new contact. I can’t remember getting anyone’s number. I look closer and notice what the name says _. Bias #1_. _Haha funny. Someone must have changed it or something._ I thought to myself. After a minute, I notice that I have never seen that number before. Why would they have changed only one of my contacts?

I stare at the contact info. Yepp never seen that number before. Then who the hell could it be? It can’t be Taewoon, after all he is my bias #1. No! It can’t be, how did he get hold of my phone? Did he find it?

No! Stop this. It just simply can’t be him!

 I decide to check it out further in the morning. Because right now I am very tired for the running and screaming at the concert.

When the bus stops there are still a few blocks to walk but that doesn’t bother me. While walking I take out my phone to see the clock. 10:34pm. not bad, it could have been worse. I could have missed that bus as well and came home even later. I look down at my screen again. Sigh and looks back up. I’ll just text the person tomorrow and then I might know who it is.

 

**Next morning**

I wake up to the sound of birds and the feeling of sunshine on my face. I look at my phone to see the time. 9:50 am. I am so tired from last night, with all the running and stress over losing my phone. My phone! The new contact. I swing my legs over and to the ground, In the same movement I pick up my phone from my night stand. No new texts. I unlock my phone and stare at the number. What am I going to write? 

**To: Bias #1**

**9:53 am**

**Hey, um who are you?**

**Don’t wanna be rude but how did you get into my phone?**

 

Sent. What the hell did I do?! Just now?

A few minutes after a text shows up.

**From: Bias #1**

**9:56 am**

**Hey** **J** **I am a person, and you should get a better code.**

**Got in on the first try XD**

**Okay then, I’ll change my code if that is what you want.**

**I mean you don’t need to change the code.**

**The only reason I got in is that I am so damn smart.**

**Can I guess what kind of person you are then? ^^**

**I see no harm in that. Fire away.**

**Male or female?**

**Male.    And you?**

**Female ^^ how old?**

**24, and dare I ask yours?**

**Just need to know that you aren’t an old creepy lady ^^**

**Don’t worry, not a creepy old lady ^^  I’m 22.**

**Cool that we are two years apart ^^**

**I’m Y/N by the way ^^**

**Taewoon hey.**

I can’t believe what I am reading, it says Taewoon!!


	2. waiting, waiting and more waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so Y/N have arrived at the guys dorm to see taewoon but as the title say she keeps on waiting   
> hope you like it ^^

I knock on the dorm door and wait for it to open. Can't believe how many times I have been here in the three month of me and Taewoon being together. The door opens and there is Yoohwan with his normal big smile.   
  


''Oh Y/N, you came.''

I nod while biting my lower lip, Taewoon doesn't really like that I am biting it he isn't the one at the door.   
  


''Please, please come inn''

 He says and steps to the side to let me inn. I take a few steps inside and bend down to untie my shoes. Behind me, I hear Yoohwan close the door. He stops in front of me and taps me on the shoulder.

''I can do it for you, only if you want to of course.'' 

I stop and looks up at the guy who seems a little nervous.

''Why would you like to do that? I mean they are just shoes.''  
  


''Oh yes they are just shoes but you are Y/N. My dad told me that don't let the females bow as the first thing they do when they comes in to your house. Let the males be the first to show kindness.'' After a breath break he continues ''Therefore I would like to untie your shoes for you, that way you aren't bowing but I am.'' It makes sense, doesn't it?

''Okay then Yoohwan, you may untie my shoes''

 I can't help but to laugh a little bit. He sits down on one knee and says that I should stand up. So I did. 

 

''Why did you laugh?'' He smiled so I guess he isn't mad for me laughing

''Just that it sounded a bit weird to me. Like I was royal or something, haha'' 

By this he laughs and at the same time he takes of my last shoe. Wow, that went fast. He stands back up and looks at me with a smile. 

 

''You are, well to us at least.'' He turns his upper body towards the rest of the dorm, in the same movement he waves for me to follow him further inside.

In the living room, we have Sungmin and Taeha playing some video games. They are sitting on the floor in front of the TV, which make more room on the couch. I am starting to get quite close with Taeha actually. Sometimes when I don't know what is happening with Taewoon for example when he doesn't text back I text Taeha and he tells me.   
Out from the bathroom comes Sejoon with a huge smile.   
  


''Oh Y/n you are here! Taewoon asked you, right?'' Now all eyes were on me, damn.

"Mhm. Yeah he did, he said that he should be home around now so I thought I would come here at the same time as him.''   
  


''Well that makes sense. Jongkook, Jungwoo and Taewoon went to the studio.''

''He usually tries to come home before y/n though'' Sungmin says without taking his eyes of the TV.  
  


''I'll call Jongkook, he always answers'' Sejoon says and takes out his phone.

While Sejoon is talking to Jongkook, I am playing with Sungmin while Taeha and Yoohwan is sitting on the couch watching us play.   
Suddenly I hear Sejoon's voice again ''Okay, but how long do you think it will take? She is already here.'' 

I pause the game to hear better and Sungmin gasped ''Why did y...'' I shushed him and he went silent.

''Fine just be as quick as you guys can without telling him okay''   
  


''Okay talk to you later'' He let out a sigh, and opened the door from his room where he was calling Jongkook from. Everyone was staring at him.

''Um... something went wrong and they don't know what it is. So they need some electricians to come in and look at it. And Taewoon is mad because he feels that the song is wrong and stuff.''   
  


''He dosen't know that she is here even?'' Taeha asked. Sejoon nodded.

He doesn't know that I am here yet?   
  
Suddenly my phone buzzes. Since it lying on the table, everyone could see that it was Taewoon calling. I get up from the floor and pick up the phone; I turned around and hushed the other guys. 

''Hey'' I say happily

''Hey..'' He sights ''So listen, it's gonna take some time before I can leave this place. Sorry. Gonna send Jungkook and Jungwoo home though. So why don't you come by the guys so you don't have to be alone tonight''

''Yeah I might do that, but do you have any idea on when you might be done?''

''Sorry, I don't. I miss you though.''

''Miss you too, please hurry a little okay?''

''Okay, see you''

''See you''  
I sight as I hang up. Sejoon stands up from his seat and looks worried. 

''Its okay Sejoon, just sit down.'' He obeys and sits down with a sight. Sungmin smiles and tries to mimic my voice 'miss you too' he gets a kick from Yoohwan and a harsh glare from me with the words "Shut up Sungmin"

''Taewoon doesn't know that you already are here, or?'' Taeha asked without taking his eyes of the game again. He clearly took my spot against Sungmin. 

''No he doesn't, but he wants me to come here so I am not alone tonight. Guess I beat him in that though'' I say the last part under my breath.

Yoohwan jumps up and looks directly at me. While talking to every one 

''Who wants some food? I'll order in'' Every one rises a hand while I'm just stand there small laughing.

 

A few hours went by without Taewoon returning home. Jongkook and Jungwoo on the other hand arrived when the food did. After that, we talked and had fun. I had only gotten two texts from Taewoon asking if I was on my way over, and what we were doing.   
I arrived around 9 pm, got a call from Taewoon around 10pm, the food came 10:38pm and the last time I checked the time it was 11:29pm. Around then it had quiet down a bit and we were watching a movie all together. It was a movie about a dog who went missing, and that's it.

Half way into the movie, Jungwoo, Jongkook, Yoohwan and Sejoon had gone to sleep. Sungmin had passed out on the floor and no one wanted to drag him to his room so they decided that he could just sleep there. Taeha and I were more or less the only ones awake.

Taeha said he didn't want to leave me lonely in their dorm so he stayed to watch the horrible movie to the end with me. I insisted that he could just go to bed because I had Sungmin on the floor if something went wrong, but he just laughed at me. So the three (well two and a half) stayed in the living room. And of course, Taeha had to have a comfortable shoulder, which led to me falling asleep on it.   
  
In what felt like seconds after I could slightly feel some hands sliding under my knees and on my back. When I feel like I am being lifted up, I crawl up in ball against the sudden warmth on my side. I can hear a small chuckle. I can hear a door open, still I have my eyes closed and leaning in to the warmth.  
After the door, it didn't last long before I could feel something soft underneath me. Even the hands disappears when I get lowered down to what feels like a bed. When I no longer can feel any heat I sit up and open my eyes only to see Taewoon standing by my side.   
  


''I thought you were more asleep than that.'' The corner of his mouth turns up. There he is standing hands in a pair of black pants, grey hoody with a white t-shirt sticking out at the end. On his head, we have the famous black cap. That is of course, turned backwards. 

''What?'' I must have been staring. He always says 'what' in that tone if I have been staring

''When did it become illegal to stare at one's boyfriend?'' This time both of the corners of his mouth went up. 

''For about ten seconds ago'' He says before falling playfully on top of me.

The moment he gets close enough he kisses me on the lips passionately. He kisses me a couple of times before carefully leans a little back, still hanging over me while leaning on his elbows. 

''You have no idea what I actually wanted to do to you when I came home right now.'' With this, his smile faded away, turned over to the side of me, and stayed there while looking up at the roof. I didn't notice before now but the lights are turned off.

I turn on my side to look at Taewoon, he sights. 

''What's wrong? Did something happen at the studio?'' He turns his head towards me.

''No. It happened when I walked through the door. And I saw you clinging on to Taeha. You should have heard the door and jumped into my arms. You don't like him like that right?'' 

''What the actual heck Taewoon? I feel a sleep and you know I am a heavy sleeper.'' I sit up and swing a leg over his waist so I am sitting on top of him. While my arms go up and down on his chest I lean down to his lips and whisper

 ''No, I like you.'' And I kiss him. He answer the kiss with passion and what's furthermore is that I now can feel his hands on my ass. I can't help but to smile.

''Am I forgiven?'' I say into his lips. 

''Hell no, not yet'' That's when he flips me over so he is top. He is always on top.

I cup his face and lean up to kiss him once more. 

''AA! I can see that you are smiling'' I say playfully, which I shouldn't have done because now it is fully gone.

He steps onto the floor and goes over to his closet, squats down by the drawers. Pulls out a key from his pants, which goes to open one of the locked drawers. He always has it with him.  
When I finally realise what drawer it is I quickly sit up. 

''God Taewoon, are you serious? You wanna use those things?''

He spins on his heels and quickly pushes me back down

''As I said, you aren't forgiven. Arms up'' And of course is he smiling because off this.

Anyways I do as said, so I place my hands on the bed over my head. He leans over me to get to my hands. I feel his hands on my wrists, as they get pulled further up. I always jump from the feeling of the cold metal that goes on my wrists, the sound from them getting locked in place at the top of the bed always gives me the good shivers. When they are in place, his fingers trace my skin on my arms as he comes back for me to see his face. 

''Now the real fun is going to start'' The corners of his mouth goes upwards. He slowly goes down to my neck and starts to give me light and wet kisses, who turns in to bites.

I already know that tomorrow morning I am gonna have a hard time sitting down.

 


	3. waking up to him

My eyes slowly slide open to be meet with the sight of Taewoon sleeping right next to me. Both of us are lying on our sides, which makes it so we face each other. I can’t help but to smile at the sleeping face who is right next to mine. All I wanna do is lean in and kiss his lips; they are even a bit open which would have made it a perfect kiss, if he had snored in that very second. It even made me jump a bit.   
‘’Aish Taewoon, pabo’’ I whisper to myself with a smile. 

I still decide to just lie here and look at my snoring boyfriend; I even tried to time it, which didn’t work. In the end, I simply got tired of the soring sound and sat up with my feet crossed. When the covers fell down from my chest I remembered that I fell asleep in one of his plain white t-shirts. Ops. Well well. I grabbed for the pillow to hold it between your hands only to hit him in face with it straight after the next snore. As if it was meant to be, he snored right after I lifted the pillow to get ready to hit him.

At once, the pillow hit, I could hear him wake up with a shock. He sits up with the speed of lightning. If he hadn’t removed the pillow from his face, I would have been scared for him being super angry, but when the pillow fell down and I got to see his face, I couldn’t do a damn thing other than laugh. That is simply because he looked like a fricking zombie plus that his hair that went upwards in the back of his head.   
While I laughed, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

‘’what are you laughing of?’’ he asked while looking at me laughing so hard that I almost cried.   
‘’oh…. my…. god… Taewoon!’’ I breath in and out a couple of times before adding ‘’so damn precious, I should have taken a picture of you right now’’   
And that’s when it hits him  
‘’you! You hit me with the pillow didn’t you!’’ I nod while smiling. As a result, he smiles, but ends up hitting me in the face as well with the same pillow. My laugh dies right away as I get hit. Since he is holding your pillow, I snap up his and starts to hit him several times. He laughs and starts to hit me as well. It turns out that I are hitting his shoulder or neck while he is hitting my side since I are standing on my knees to get high enough   
suddenly I feel something around my waist that pulls me down. I land on my back with Taewoon between my legs smirking at me.   
‘’you know that since you hit me I should do something to you, you know to make up for it’’  
His lips hits mine lightly, so I would be wanting more. Which I did.   
‘’like what then?’’ I smiled and looked into his eyes.   
‘’like showing that you are mine’’ he whispers in to my ear and starts to kiss my neck and collarbone. I give in to his words and actions and let a moan escape my lips.   
God how does he keep doing this? It’s crazy how many times this have happened. Me fooling around and he ending up getting me to moan. It’s so damn crazy.

  
How the heck can he just jump out of bed after that?? After all, of those positions, different speeds, I am pretty sure I reached climax a bit early especially after last night. I still can’t believe that he is one of those jealous types.

Unexpectedly he leans down to my head and kisses my forehead. He already got pants on and that’s about it.

“Going somewhere?”  
“Yeah I saw the clock and realised that I’m a bit late for practice. Sorry sweetie” and this time when he leans down again he goes for my lips. His soft lip are legit the softest lips on earth.  
“Don’t stay in bed to long okay? Love you” and he was out of the bedroom door.   
I say under my breath  
“I won’t”   
Then it hits me. I sat up with eyes bigger than ever before   
“He… he... said… i...i...i love you!” i couldn’t even finish the last word. That is one of the things we haven’t said to each other before, what does it mean? It’s only been 3 months!

After I got over the ‘I love you’ panic attack I walked out to the living area were Yoohwan, Sejoon and Sungmin already where.   
I fish out my phone to see if there’s something from Taewoon. Nothing. He probably didn’t realise that he said it.

“You do know that there are other people in this apartment, right?” came out of sungmins mouth. Straight away hushed by the two others.  
“Sungmin, darling, of course I know. That’s why I’m so loud so you guys can have some fun in it too,” I say with as much sass as I could gather. The audience ooooed and I felt pretty good.   
“I see why he fell for you y/n, you two are like the same person some times.” said Sejoon who took another bite of his breakfast.   
“Yeah, about him. Do you guys know where he went? Said he had practice but you three are all still here so I don’t know.”  
“Yeah he and Taeha went to dance practice, he asked him if he could do a one on one lesson with him on some difficult steps,” Sejoon said while Yoohwan nodded.

Sungmin have become total silent after the payback, which made me feel even better.   
“Ah. Okay then I probably shouldn’t disturb him then, heard him talk about a few idiotic hard dance moves” we all laugh even Sungmin, not out loud but I can see that his shoulders are moving and that he is smiling.   
After I said bye to the three guys and Yoohwan followed me to my shoes, I walked with a head held high out to the parking lot where I parked my car the other day. Then all of a sudden, those three words comes in to mind again and I can see it clearly for the first time.

“...I love you” he is smiling at me, bigger than ever before. After the door closes in slow motion, my eyes go to the nightstand. The key. The key he always brings, its right there on the table not in his pockets but for me to see, and right next to it lies my car and house keys. It’s a new one there as well with a ribbon on it.

And is what I am holding right now that very key in between my fingers that one key with a ribbon on it. What is he doing? What is up whit all of this? Is there a plan to everything? Ah! Forget about it I’ll call him the minute I get back to my flat. I need to know what all of this means. This= sex, keys, I love you, smiling. Ah that pabo!


	4. A knock on the door, wee!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n came home after Taewoon left for practice, and is slightly freaking out, but when it knocks on the door all of that disappears.

The drive home couldn’t have been more stressful. Taewoon is the only thing on my mind and that’s it. That’s how you die in traffic, that your head is somewhere else. Still I managed to get home safely. And of course, a text came in on my phone about if I arrived safely. Typical. From _Sungmin_ of all people.

 

On the other hand, nothing from Taewoon even when I came inside my flat and turned on the Wi-Fi to see if he had sent a snap, or imessage, or something else that required wife. But no! He can’t be that busy that he have forgotten those three words he said for the first time ever to me! I throw the phone lightly on the couch and ran my fingers through my hair.

 

“I just need to calm down. It probably isn’t that big of a deal.”

I started to go back and forth in between the couch and the TV.

“He probably have had a few girlfriends before so the words comes easier to him than me, who has her first boyfriend ever!”

 

In the end, I am back to earth with a normal pulse.

 

I sit down on the couch and look at the time. 3:37pm. Damn I should do something out of the day instead of thinking about that for the whole day.

 Well well. What to do?

 

And in that second, there’s a knock on my door. I stand up and slowly walk over to the door. The peson on the other side is going nuts with knocks. I open the door with the speed of lightning so if the person standing would fall if he leaned on the door.

There I was meet with a half falling Taewoon. Before he could fall, too much I step in front of him to help. We start to laugh both of us still half way falling.

 

“Can I get back up now?” He says with a light and playfully voice

“Sure” I say and push him lightly of me so he can gather his balance. While standing there I see that he is more ‘classy’. Black pants light grey sweater, like a _thin_ one, and a white shirt underneath that poops out on the bottom and the collar all around the neck. He is even wearing a pair of glasses and _no_ cap!

 

“May I come in?” He asked so politely. That’s defiantly something new!

“Yeah… Yeah of course” I say and step aside. One thing I failed to notice is that his hands are folded in front of him. He looks like he is going to meet my parents for the first time or something, and that it was my dad who answered the door and not me.

 

Normally he would kick of his shoes and sit down on the couch in one second but now he is just standing there looking like a lost puppy, with glasses.

“So how was practice with those idiotic dance steps?” He is smiling and thank god for that.

“Yeah I think I’m getting the hang of it” Still no movements. I who is leaning on the wall in the hall and him standing straight up and down in middle of my Livingroom.

 

“I am sorry but would you mind... uhm getting… dressed?” I have never seen him this nervous, like ever, not even before a concert!

since i am standing here in a denim shorts and a black singlet i am nowhere near as classy as him. 

“Yeah sure” I say and walk over to my bedroom; I stop in the door and look back at him. He hasn’t even followed me with his eyes. So much new stuff!

“Any sort of dress code that I should know about?” Whit this he turns around.

 

Now he walks over to me in the open door and stands inches away. I need to lift my head to see his face and not his neck. He is the perfect height for me.

“A bit fancy, but I like you with whatever that’s on your body. I like your body in general.” He leans down and kisses me deeply. He places his hands lightly on my hips. My hands goes over his shoulders and up to his hair and neck. God how I missed him.

 

“Missed me or something?” He whispers to my lips and kisses me again. Then he pulls away to those few inches as we started out. Hands haven’t moved.

“Of course I have. You’re Woo freakings Taewoon, I’m always gonna miss you when you’re not around” I can’t help but to smile. So can’t he

“So am i. I always miss you.” He leans down and kisses my forehead. “Now get dressed, and you better not take your time” My hands go down his and end up intertwining our fingers.

“I won’t” I turn around and walk over to the closet.

 Behind me, I can hear the door getting shut and someone sitting down on my bed. When I turn my head just enough to see my bed I see him leaning forward and smiling. I smile to myself and turn back to the closet.

 

‘ _Fancy’,_ do I own anything fancy? Okay let’s look at the dresses, because they are fancy right? Yeah they are.

 

I quickly take out a black short form fit dress, which is open at the sides and in the back. I’ll just grab a pair of black high heels on my way out so that won’t be a problem. Then I remember who is sitting and watching me. I hide the dress under my t-shirt and turn to face him with a grin.

 

“I’ll go change in the bathroom, so if you excuse me” I say and start to walk over to the bathroom door. In front of the door shows up a guy the same guy.

“Why can’t you change out here?” he says and leans down to kiss my neck. This always makes my knees goes to jelly.

“Aa...aaa... no. I mean, I want it to be a surprise” he moves away when I said no. I haven’t said that before, like ever when he has done that. He then steps a side after a few seconds and whispers in to the air while looking deeply into my eyes

“can’t wait”.

 

The dress fits as if it is just for me! #notoften. The black makeup on my eyes and the red lipstick fits well. I put some small silver earrings in my ears and around my neck; I place the necklace he gave to me at our 1-month anniversary. It’s a small diamond but for me it is more than enough. It’s even real silver. I check myself in the mirror one last time, small fixing on the straight hair and on the lips and then I breath ready to see him.

He’s sitting on the bed again whit feet trembling. It seems like he haven’t noticed that I’m here yet. On reflex, I pose on the door side with arms crossed in front of my chest and one foot behind the other. Stupid. I change pose again to the side, place my elbow on the side, place my hand on top my head, and make my body the biggest S shape I have ever done. Even more stupid. And my luck when I decide to change again I hit the door with a slam which made him turn his head. He jumps up and rushes over to me.

“U okay?” he couldn’t been more caring in his voice.

“Yeah I’m fine, I always hit something.” he smiles and laughs a little. He is laughing?! Haha laughing when I am hurting! Aish Taewoon

“Yeah you certainly do” then he suddenly takes a few steps back and freezes in his steps.

“What?” I ask confused.

“That dress… it’s stunning. And you are even more stunning. You are just… WOW” my cheeks blush and I can feel it. My hands go to face and covers my cheeks only then he reacts.

“Don’t you dare hide yourself from me, I wanna look at how beautiful you are.” his hands with a tight grip around my wrists. He lets go of them and quickly cups my face and kisses me, and he pins me against the wall, all in the same second.

 His kiss so deep and passionate then I have ever felt before. My hands go to his waist and there they stay. His on the other hand goes from my face to my shoulders and in behind my back and down to my ass, which he grips and squeezes. It all makes me release a small moan. We tip our heads a little to the side both of us, and keeps on kissing passionately. His tongue against my teeth asking for permission to go inside. Which I give him; there his tongue goes around every inch of mine. My hands move from waist to slowly upwards his back. 

 

Unexpectedly he pulls away.

“Sorry sweetie but we should leave now. Ready?” he intertwines our fingers and smiles.

“Yepp, even though I should fix my lipstick.” he lets go of my hand and storms in side of my bathroom going through every shelf and drawer.

“Uhm.. What are you looking for?” then he suddenly lifts up my lips stick and opens it. When he sees the colour, he comes back out to the bedroom and gives it to me.

“You can do it in the car, right?”

I take it look up at him.

“Yeah sure I can. So yeah _now_ we can leave” he grabs my hand and leads me through the bedroom door, out through the living room and then to the hallway.

He squats down and goes through my shoes. In just two seconds, he have found a pair of black high heels. He goes down on one knee and gently touches my ankles.

“May I?” one corner of his mouth goes upwards. I lift my foot and points it with a smile.

“Yes you may” I feel like Cinderella. My prince charming putting my glass shoe on. Rather my rapping Taewoon putting on my black shoe. I like my story better.

Once both were one he jumps up. He intertwines our fingers again and opens the door. And leads me out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ^^ don't forget to give kudos and comment  
> love ya 사랑해 ^^


	5. one night, the two of us and nothing is better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so yeah this is wha happened after he draged her out the door. hope you like it.

When he pulled over the car and into a parking lot, my stomach gets filled with even more butterflies.

 He lightly places his hand on my thigh and looks me in the eyes.

“Ready?” I look out of the front screen of the car to see a restaurant with glass walls.

“You couldn’t say that it was a restaurant that we were going to? But yeah I’m ready” Before I can unbuckle my seatbelt he stops me.

“No I couldn’t, because I wanted it to be a surprise. This is the best restaurant in whole of Seoul they just opened, like last night, so I called days before just so I could bring _you_ here” Why the heck am I blushing right now.

“I love that colour on you.” I look back at him with a confused look. What colour?

“Your blushing colour in your cheeks, I think it’s so beautiful on you” Then I heard a click from my side. He unbuckled me. He took my hand closes to his, lifted it up to his lips, and kissed it.

“Let’s go huh?” Then he was out the car door and half way over to mine. He opens the door for me and holds out a hand for me to hold, as I try to get out of the car in just high heels.

We have our fingers intertwined all the way over the parking lot and inside where we waited for the waiter.

 

A man in all black came up to us and bowed

“Annyeong, have you made a reservation?” We both bowed back but Taewoon made himself bigger as he talked.

“Yes we did, for Mr. and miss Woo Jiseok” I look at him confused. Mr and Miss? Is this guy nuts or?

 

The waiter looked through his book and saw the Mr and miss right away it seems.

“Aah yes, right this way.” He started to walk further into the restaurant Taewoon still holding my hand even harder now. I move in closer and wraps my free arm around his bicep as we walk through the restaurant.

 

We finally arrive to a double door.

“Are we going into the kitchen or something?” Both of them start to laugh. Okay, got it! Not kitchen!

 

He squeezes my hand and smiles at me.

“No miss; this is the closed part of the restaurant this is where people can have a bit more privacy. We have six of these so six couples who want to be alone can sit and enjoy a great meal.” I look up at my Mr. And gives him a look that says _this is why you wanted to come here? For that?_ He nods with a grin.

 The doors open and we see a round table with two chairs right next to each other facing the doors. Thank god that it is like 7 meters away from the door.

On the walls, there are red silk hanging from the roof and goes down in one big wave until it hits the wall and goes straight down. There are like six of these two on each wall. The waiter goes and stands behind the chairs with a smile.

Taewoon goes to the left side and drags me after him. The waiter takes the chair out a bit for me and I sit down on Taewoon’s right side. The waiter goes in front of us again and says

“Would you like something to drink or something for starters?” Taewoon pick up the wine chart from the middle of the table. When I try to look over his shoulder, he turns the chart so I can’t see at all.

“I think we’ll go for this one” The waiter writes down the name and says

“Good choice sir” And he walks out the door and closes them behind him.

 

I turn to look at him.

“What did you order? And why a privet room? Everyone saw us coming in here together why no see us eating together as well” Around the end of the first question, he turned to face me.

“Hey, hey, hey. Shut up. You’ll see in a minute. Because I liked the setting a bit more and I wanted everyone to see us walking inn together, even so I guess that not that many people will notice me. You see me and Speed not that popular yet, so there for not many people will care who I bring anywhere, not even if I were dating a guy.” He then look me in the eyes. And see that I am a tiny bit confused.

“I _do_ want people to know that I am dating you, and no I won’t cheat on you with a guy” At this, he starts to laugh.

 Yeah if there is one thing I know for sure is that, he won’t cheat on me with a guy. Not that a guy dating a guy is bad or anything just that I know that he wouldn’t.

“Right now...” I take his hand who is lying on the table “...I just wanna be right here with you. Nowhere else or with someone else. You, me, right here” We both lean in for a kiss. Which lasted for a second or so because the waiter came back. Aish!

 

“So your husband he ordered a fantastic white wine, it comes from the islands of Croatia where there are plenty of wine yards.” He opened the top and pored a little in “my husbands” glass. He took the glass up to his nose and gave it a tiny spin in the glass before he tasted. He placed the glass back down and looked at me while saying

“It is good, I think she will like it” Smiling.

“Have you decided for something to eat? Starters, main?” the waiter said and ended our staring contest.

“Yeah, we’ll both have the beefsteak. Medium for me and medium to well done for my miss.” Of course he said miss, he couldn’t hold it huh?

“Two beef stakes will be right up sir” the last thing that came out of the waiter before he were gone again.

“For my miss? And why did you put the table on Mr. and miss Woo Jiseok?” he laughed for him self

“Because it’s my name”

“You know what I mean!”

“Yeah I do, I put it on Mr and miss because I wanted to see how it felt and it felt pretty good I must say.”

“Why did you say I love you before you left this morning” he now almost sat his wine in his throat.

*cough* “sorry” *cough*

“Why did you say I love you and then left? You have never said that before.”

He turns in his chair and grabs for both of my hands I turn to face him as well, only with my head a bit low.

“I know I haven’t said it before. But I did mean it” I quickly rise my head and start to look in to his deep brown eyes.

“Did you see the two keys on the night stand this morning?”

I nod eagerly

“Well the smallest is for the closet drawer; from now on I want you to decide when you want it a bit ‘rougher’. The second with a ribbon on is for the dorms. Your own key.”

 

I can’t let it sink in, my own key to the dorm. No more standing in the hall looking like an idiot and not even sure that my own boyfriend is in side.

 

“I love you too” I half way whisper. He almost chokes on the wine again.

“Sorry! Sorry! Didn’t know that you were drinking again, I’m so sorry!”

Is he laughing?

“It’s okay, I didn’t die.” He wipes his lips and looks deeply into my eyes.

“You do? I mean, you do??” this time I need to laugh.

“Yeah pabo, I do” I place my hand on his neck and pulls him closer. When we are inches away, I whisper.

“How is it possible not to?’’ I pull him in all the way and kisses him passionately. He responds the kiss with his tongue.

 

No seriously, how is it possible not to love him?


	6. memories

“In these 3 months, you haven’t changed a lot.” He says before putting a piece of beef inside his mouth and starts to chew. 

“What you mean?” I say and does the same.

“When we first meet, only the two of us. It feels like now, only that we are closer now”   
He then looks over to me with deep eyes “you remember that day right?”

I look in his and softly kisses his nose and laughs to myself “of course I do”

**_From: Taewoon <3_ **   
**_Hey, you wanna uhm... Maybe meet?_ **   
**_Only if you want to of course!_ **

**_To: Taewoon <3_ **   
**_Sure ^^ I would love to!_ **   
**_Tell me where and when ^^_ **

**_From: Taewoon <3_ **   
**_Yey ^^_ **   
**_The tiny café that you told me you visited last week, around 2 pm?_ **   
**_Is that okay?_ **

**_To: Taewoon <3_ **   
**_I’ll be there^^_ **   
**_I can’t believe that you remembered that I told you about that_ **   
**_Tomorrow right? I don’t have wrong of the dates^^_ **

**_From: Taewoon <3_ **   
**_Good. Tomorrow yes XD_ **   
**_I remember a lot of things, not often useful things but things XD_ **

**_To: Taewoon <3_ **   
**_Haahahh_ **   
**_Same XD_ **

_**The next morning** _   
_I sat the alarm for 11 am, as usual, to get a head start to prepare to meet with Taewoon. I roll out of bed with a smile and head over to the bathroom to brush my teeth and to get into the shower._   
_After I got dressed in only a shorts and underwear, I went to the kitchen to get a small breakfast. While walking over to the kitchen my phone started to ring_

_“Hello?”_

_“Heeey! How’s my favourite sis doing?” of course it had to be my sister._

_“Not much, just gonna go out today. Something up?” I lean on the kitchen counter_

_“Please tell me that you are at least going to see a guy! You need to have a guy by now.” And there we go with the dating nagging._

_“Y/S/N that is not what I asked for and you know it”_

_“hahaha yeah I know that but you know that I only speak the truth! Anyhow, I was just going to check up on my sis. Nothing else, okay and maybe nag a bit but that is that!” I can’t deal with her now, I might actually end up with saying that I am going to meet him._

_“I am going to hang up now, Bye!”_

_“Bye!”_   
_Wow, she can be an ass some times. I am going to see a guy! I hope. I sighs and turn to the fridge and see that I have like nothing to eat. Damn! I guess I’ll buy some on the way or at the tinny café._

_I need to get done fixing myself, like ASAP!_

_I run to the bathroom and get started to my makeup. Like usually I only put on enough to cover up my horrible zits and the bags under my eyes. I put some mascara on the eyelashes and some skin colour lipstick on my lips. I could have done more if I had more equipment, but I don’t. I not a makeup girl. I have enough to survive, right?_

_When I walk through the door I smack it shut, because it locks itself when it get closes. Since my flat is on the fifth floor, I usually run down the stairs and takes the elevator up. I’m sure a lot of people do it, right?_

_The tiny café is about 15 min away from my flat and it is half an hour until 2pm so I guess I can walk slowly and pick something on the way over._

_I arrive when it is ten minutes until 2pm. So I sit down on one of the two persons table in the corner of the café and eats the last bite of my new baked bun. Yummy!_   
_Suddenly my phone buzzes_

**_From: Taewoon <3_ **   
**_Heey soon there_ **   
**_Where you sitting/standing_ **   
**_I don’t know what you are doing XD_ **

**_To: Taewoon <3_ **   
**_Yeey ^^_ **   
**_I’m SITTING at a table for two in the corner_ **   
**_You should know that since you are so smart XD_ **

**_From: Taewoon <3_ **   
**_Hahaha okay then you are sitting_ **   
**_Thnxs! ;P_ **

_I am defiantly smiling right now. Who doesn’t!_

_I think that I am over that Taewoon is Taewoon from speed you know; now I just think of his as Taewoon my text buddy. We have texted every day since I got that first text from him. The first week I was all like ohmygod ohmygod he sent a text! Speed’s leader is actually talking to me!_   
_I even showed my friend but she didn’t believe me, well her lose._

_When suddenly I hear the door, open I flip my head up from my phone and there comes in a giant in black from head to toe. The only thing that isn’t black is his light brown hair under the black beanie. He scans the room with his hands in his front pockets. When he suddenly sees me, I can see that he takes in a huge breath before moving over to the table._

_When he reaches the table, I stand up and bows my head_

_“Annyeong” he bows his and greats me as well. He then sits down on the free chair in front of me and takes of his mask and puts it in his pocket._

_“Why did you take it off? Now more people can see who you are.” He looks at me with a small grin_

_“I wouldn’t worry too much, after all I am not my brother. And I think it’s easier to talk without it don’t you think.” Yeah you can easier hear what the person is say but hang on his brother?_

_“You got a brother who is also an idol? I didn’t know that” I feel relaxed with him all ready._

_“You didn’t?! Then you must be one of the first” he even laughs “block b does that ring any bells?” holy shit! Is one from block b his brother?_

_“Yeah I know about them but still don’t know who your brother is though” I snap my fingers and point at him “Don’t tell me that it is Kyung!”_

_“Kyung? Park Kyung? PARK” he shakes his head. I face palm myself, totally forgot that park is his last name. And not Woo._

_“Well then I’m sorry, I don’t know. But you and Kyung could have been brother though or even twins!”_   
_He laughs even more “yeah I have heard that before. Okay fine I can’t see you suffer any more by trying to figure out who he is.“ I pout and smile right away. “It’s Zico. The leader of Block b. still nothing?”_

_HOLY CRAP ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!! ZICO!_

_He laugh the loudest I have ever heard._   
_“Yeah I know about Zico, I even listen to their songs! How didn’t I know this?” we are both laughing as if we have known each other since we were kids. I love it._

_After getting a coffee cup each, we just sit there and talk about everything and nothing. I have found out that we actually like some of the same things and it’s just awesome!_

_“You live only 15 minutes away from here? I live like half an hour away!”_

_“Is it the same direction as me or the other way then?”_

_“Which way are yours then?” I point in the direction of my flat and smiles. Suddenly his face goes white._

_“Something wrong? You look a bit white right now, you okay?”_

_“Yeah I’m fine just that I came from there as well! So it is in the same direction!”_

_“Holy crap! Stop joking right now, it can’t be true”_

_“It is I swear!” we start to laugh again._   
_He drinks from his cup, leans down on table, and looks at me. I lean down as well and start to smile._

_“Can you excuse me? Kind of need to pee,” he whispers. I can’t help but to laugh of course and nods to him. He says quick thanks and heads over to the bathrooms._

_In comes a new guy with a bit of more fashion sense since not everything is black._   
_Since it is only Taewoon and me who is left in the café, this guy easily sees me sitting here alone. After clearly picking up his beforehand ordered coffee, he walks over to me and sits down in Taewoon place._

_“Hey, you alone or here with a friend”_

_“With a friend, way I ask who you are to just sit down in front of a stranger?” he smiles wide and takes of his sunglasses and hold out a hand for me to shake. He looks a bit like someone I know, I can’t put my finger on it though._

_“Woo Jiho, and may I ask this strangers name as well or?” I shake his hand and smiles_

_“I‘m Y/N nice meting you Woo Jiho.”_

_“Please, just Jiho or if you would like…” He got cut off before he could finish by Taewoon stare._

_“…zico” I look between the two of them when Taewoon moves in closer. Holy crap it is him!_

_“Hyung! What the heck you doing here?” He says while standing up and smiling_

_“Just going to ask you the same” him on the other hand not so smiley._

_“uhm… if I may?” I say without thinking, “He is my friend” JiHo or Zico he forms an O with his mouth and looks between us._

_“Don’t tell me you were hitting on her” Taewoon says almost angry it sound like_

_“No I didn’t!” Zico on the other hand sound scared. “Just being friendly that’s it!”_   
_Unexpectedly we hear a car horn and Zico breath out_

_“Yeah that’s for me gotta go!” when he reach the door says, “See ya Hyung!”_

_“Wanna go somewhere?” he hold out his hand for me and starts to smile. I happily takes it and follows him out the door._

_After that, we walked around Seoul and went to a small place to get something to eat and then we were on our way over to the beach._   
_While walking I suddenly felt something on my left hand when I looked down it was Taewoon right hand trying to get hold of mine. I decide to stop and hold my hand up in air so it is easy for him to get hold of it._

_“it’s okay if we do this?” I nod and smiles_   
_He hold it tightly and we keep on walking whit a smile on both of our faces._   
_He still haven’t let go of my hand, not that I am complaining it’s just weir for me who haven’t had a serious relationship before._

_“Something wrong?” I lift my head of his shoulder and look at him_

_“No, why would it?” he looks out on the sea again and squeezes my hand_

_“I don’t know, you were just so quiet. You aren’t even this quiet when we text.” He is right about that I always text something even if it just an emoji._

_“just not used to this, holding hands, looking out on the sea and just being this close to someone.” I place my head on his shoulder again._

_“I see.” For the first time he lets go of my hand and starts to take of his shoes and socks._

_“come on, do it you too” I do as asked and roll up my pants as well because I see that he have done the same he helps me up and holds my hand again._   
_He leads me down to water and there we stand for a minute before he turn to face me._

_“Tell me to stop if you don’t want to” he half way whisper and then cups my face and leans in to kiss me. I place my hand lightly on his hips, closes my eyes, and let him kiss me. Damn he got some soft lips!_

_After the kiss, he hug me and kisses my hair. When he pulls out of the hug, he asks_

_“Your first kiss?” one side of his mouth turned upwards. I only nod. Too embarrassed to say that he is indeed my first. He then pulls me in close again and kisses me with more passion this time._

_When he pulls away to smile and to breathe, he surprised me with a small light kiss on the nose. I start to laugh; he starts as well. He moves me then in front of him and places his arms around my waist and hold tightly. He burry his chin in my shoulder and whispers_

_“Can I be your boyfriend?” I nod and intertwine our fingers and look out on the see where the sun is going down._

_“Yeah Taewoon you can.”_   
_From that moment on, I started to count days._

  
“I can’t believe that you asked though” I say and laugh for myself.

“What? What did I ask?” he gives me his whole attention. I turn to face him 

“On the beach, after the kiss. You need to remember you who are so smart” I need to smile. 

“Oh! Yeah I don’t even know what I was thinking. I didn’t plan on asking that even, I think I asked since you said it was all new to you” when he turns back to his plate I quickly plant a kiss on his cheek. 

“Pabo, Taewoon” I say and turn to my own food. I often still dream about that sunset. Can’t believe that is 3 months ago. It feels forever ago. Well I don’t care because I have him. 


	7. in the parking lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well yeah you'll figure out what's going to happen ^^

On the other hand, something has always bothered me about our first meeting. Zico. Why did he run? Why did Taewoon say his name so cold?   
Before I even could stop myself I opened my mouth and said

“What’s up with you and your brother? You don’t seem that close, well that close that I though you would be but still.” He leans back in his chair and throws the fork light back on the table. He sights before he started to say 

“Me and my brother, we… we aren’t like everyone thinks. We started out being in the same company and same group, but the minute I found out that, he was going to be the leader. I guess something light up inside of me. I still don’t know what it was. So I went to our manager and told him that I thought I shouldn’t be in Block b anymore and shouldn’t debut with them. And as I saw block b rise and speed and still. I… I haven’t been the same.”  
I nod through his whole story and just sit there looking at him.

“So that is why, I guess. I am older than he is, I got in the industry before him and everything but still he manged to be the one everyone knows about. Even people who didn’t know that he was my little brother, went over and became an bbc instead of a deeps.” For the first time since he started to talk, he looked at me.

“How come you stayed? You meet him, he was kind to you that day. You even said you listened to their music. Why are you still here? With me?”   
I lean forward, takes both of his hands in mine, and locks our eyes.

“I stayed because I like you, not him. And yeah I listen to their music but I also listen to beast. Do you see me leaving you for someone in beast? No you don’t because I am staying right here with you.” I lean in all the way and kiss him. “To be honest I like Taeil better” whit this he laughs. 

“You listen to beast? I didn’t know that.”   
I love to see him smile. 

“Now can we talk about what happened a few night ago when I fell asleep on Taeha’s shoulder and you came back pissed?” 

“Seriously? You really want to?” I nod and takes a sip from the wine. 

“Okay then, a lot of people likes him right, so I have this thing towards him as well, that you might leave me for him, like people do with me to Zico.” 

“Taewoon, Jiseok.” When he heard his real name, he quickly looks up at me.

“I’ll say it one more time. I will not leave you. For anyone. Taeha had a comfortable shoulder, it was late and we watched a lame movie waiting for you. He stayed there to keep me company while waiting for you. And by the way he fell asleep before me so.”   
I pick up the spoon and eat the last of the desert. Vanilla ice cream with hot raspberry sous. Dear god it’s delicious. 

“Y/N look at me, and don’t tease me with a fricking spoon.” I need to laugh.

“What did I do to deserve you?” He holds my hands “You are like a dream to me, you know that. And thank you for keeping your head cold when I have troubles. I love you” he moves his hands up to cup my face and pisses me passionately. 

“I love you too,” I say when he pulls back to breath.   
To my surprise, he stands up and hold out his hand for me to take. When I stand up the waiter comes inn.

“Here you go sir, the bill.” Taewoon takes the bill and signs him to stay put. He throws some bucks inn, which I believe, is a bit over the asking, still he gives it to him without even checking how much he actually gave. 

“Let’s go. I wanna take you some place even better.”   
When the waiter opened the bill to check, he bowed in a 90 degree and said thank you like a million times. How much did he give?

We come out of the restaurant laughing and holding hands. He admitted that he didn’t check what he gave so it could have been double of what he needed to give. Which made us laugh. 

A car just parked and out of it came four guys. Taewoon comes to stop in his tracks. 

“Dude isn’t that you brother?” one of them said and pointed at Taewoon. 

“Yeah it is” he pulled down his sunglasses and then I could see that it was Jiho.   
The four guys stand on a line in front of the car. In which I happen to notice is parked right next to ours. Jiho takes a step closer to us and look straight at me. 

“Where have I seen you before?” I clear my through and takes a small step forward

“Seriously you don’t remember. Three mounts ago, in a tiny café, you ran out the minute he showed up” I flip my head towards Taewoon.

“Damn. You’re… you’re Taewoon’s friend. Now that I look at it not much friend any more huh”

“You two have meet?” another one said, this one not that tall. 

“Yeah Kyung we have, I was to pick up a coffee and then she was sitting alone so I thought I should say hi and then brig bro showed up.” Okay so the one who is small and a bit curly is Kyung that who is the tall one who spoke first. Moreover, who is the one who haven’t said a thing? 

“Oh right! This is Kyung” He held up a hand and said a short hey.

“This is Jaehyo” so he is the tall brown. He did the same with the short hey. He looks a bit more mature that the other three it wouldn’t surprise me if he were the oldest.

“And last we have U-kwon” 

“Hey, you can call me Kim Yukwon, u-kwon is my stage name.” I wave at them all and move closer to Taewoon,

“So Jiseok, what are you up to?” Kyung said. 

“I was planning on getting to my car. But it is right next to yours. So if you mind moving a tiny bit.” They all moved to the side but not Jiho. Not even when they are centimetres apart. 

“I have been thinking that we should meet up soon and talk you know, like brothers do.” After some seconds, I give him a light push on the side 

“Why not.” He sighs 

“Why can’t I join, I would like to get to know you” I look between them before I add, “Only if it is okay for the both of you”   
Jiho turns to look at me with a smile. “For me it’s okay since I would like getting to know my brothers girlfriend.” He looks at him. 

“We’ll meet up, because I have been thinking the same thing. Better to do it with one at a time. Now would you move?” he nods and moves the side. Taewoon opens the door for me and walks over to his side. 

While driving out of the parking lot I can see Jiho trailing behind the three other with hands in his pockets and a head low. Why does it seem like it was something that is friends had told him to do. And not something, that he actually wanted to do. No matter, they are going to meet up and have a great time I swear to god. 


	8. Small changes

“Wake up sleepy head” I say and fit him with the pillow like I did once a couple of months ago. One the good side he didn’t get shocked or angry about it this time. He just swung his arm around my waist and pushed my down next to him. My head fell down right next to his. Only centimetres away from his mouth, I feel like I really want to kiss him awake.

“Is this like a new routine? When we sleep in the same bed you are going to wake me up with a pillow?” he asks with a sleepy voice. I look down and notice that the cover have fallen a bit down so I can see is six-pack to be. You see it is pretty flat and hints about a six-pack. I nod buy his question and laugh to myself because his eyes are closed so he probably didn’t see me nod.

“Then I’ll replace it with something else.” His eyes suddenly opens slowly, he bring his hand up to my check, and softly kisses me. He then rolls over to the side and pushes me closer.

“This is what you replaces it with?” I laugh when he looks confused

“I though you would like it better than hitting me with a pillow each morning.” He then lies back on his back and stares up to the roof.

Hang on!

“Each morning? You don’t sleep here each night and I don’t sleep at yours each night ether.” With no answer, but just a grin. I sit up and throws one leg over his waist. I lean down and kisses him passionately

“What are you trying to say? Woo Jiseok?” his hands goes from my waist and down to the middle of my legs and up again before stopping at my ass.

“What, you don’t get it?” he grins again when he squeezes my ass. With this, I bite my lower lip and turns my head back. I lean down and cups his face and whisper to his lips before kissing him

“Oh I know I just want you to say it” a few seconds goes by without him answering just the two of us kissing. When he spins around so I am lying on my back instead of him. He loses his smile the minute I hit the pillow.

He sits back and on his feet. When I sit up with crossed feet in front of him, I see how confused he really is.

“Wow, hard words.” He runs his finger though his hair and breaths out. I softly place one hand on his check and looks in his eyes with a smile.

“Jiseok I would love to move in with you. If that was what you where hinting” he smiles again as if I just lifted his shoulders.

“You will?” I nod while smiling. He reaches out to my shoulders and hugs me.

My big boy huh.

 

While he went to the shower, I walked out to my small and lovely kitchen. I like the peace here in flat, because then I could feel really close to him without a crowd watching. Like it would be in the dorm. So that is why recently I asked him home to me instead. It seemed like he like it too because lately we have kissed why more than usually.

I have started putting some pancakes on the plate when I heard the bathroom door open. The same second it sounded a horse and a tiny kid came running in to the kitchen

“Pancakes!” I hear him scream when he arrived. I turned around to see him only wearing sweatpants and a towel around his neck and a huge smile on his lips. I couldn’t help laughing at my goofy boyfriend.

He walks up to me ad wraps his hand around me from behind and rests his chin on my shoulder. He then suddenly kisses my cheek out of the blue and whispered

“God, how I love you” I smiled to myself. That’s the second time he have said it to me. Frist when leaving in the morning and now. Is he somehow in a loving mod in the mornings or what? I turn around while holding two plates with pancakes under his nose

“Are you teasing me?” I say with a smile and a small laugh. Before moving over to the tiny kitchen table. It’s just big enough for the two of us. I put the plates down just a second before he puts down a glass for the both of us.

“Team work?” he says with a teasing voice.

I grab both ends of his towel and pulls him closer to kiss him. “Yepp, team work. Now go and get the knives and forks and I’ll get the Juice.” I move over to the fridge and garbs the orange juice. When I turn around, I see his bare back while putting it down nicely. 

I walk over and puts down the juice in front of his eyes whit a wide smile. When we sit down right in front of each other, he only looks at me before saying

“I’ll eat well, and so shall you” I nod and starts to eat. So does him.

After we ate up, we just looked at each other and how full of food we were.

“There is one thing that is on my mind,” he says and places both elbows on the table.

I do the same and nods

“When did you start saying Jiseok instead of Taewoon?” oh. I haven’t noticed that I did that.

“Umm. I don’t know. I were a deep so I like Taewoon as a fan but when we started to get close I still looked at you as an idol I guess, but now that fan faze is over. Now I am tighter with the man of my dreams Woo Jiseok and not Woo Taewoon. I guess I just noticed without actually noticing. When did I start doing that?”

“After when we meet Jiho and his members. It slowly went over from Taewoon to Jiseok. Like sometimes, it was Taewoon and sometimes it was Jiseok. I got confused sometimes but now lately it have just been Jiseok. And I am happy. To hear my own name coming out of your lips.” He grabs my hands in his. “I really wanna liv with you. So tell me when you wanna start looking for a house.”

“Hang on now, a HOUSE. You want to get a house?” he realises what he said.

“no. no. no hehe I meant a flat. A house is a bit big for the two of us right, but I guess you want a bigger flat when it’s going to be two of us all the time.”

He is right. He is right.

“Right. A flat is better. Yeah we’ll need more space around us if that. I barely got enough now for just myself”

We can’t help but to laugh. God I can’t believe that we actually ended up together.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo hey!   
> i love speed and can't believe that i found out about them when after the 'what u' period.   
> so i decided to write about these boys where the are the reader who is in the actions. so i hope you like it and please comment and give kudos.   
>  S.P dubell E. D. SPEED.


End file.
